He reads me all too well
by vedika mathur
Summary: when piper transfers to goode high and meets Jason, they feel a connection between them, but when luke makes a bet with jason, will he blow his chance? what happens when Reyna tries to sabotage their relationship? Rachel will stop at nothing to break up percy and annabeth. will Thalia and nico find out their secret crushes on each other or will their dark past come in the way?


Oh piper McLean I would give anything to have Tristan McLean as my dad omg! Yeah, well you don't know the whole story. See, my dad is the ultimate movie star heart throb, Tristan McLean. Every movie he is offered is a major bit hit to be so I am moved to a different school and location every other year or so and trust me, it sucks. So here I am, not bothering to make friends coz I'll just have to leave them again. Each class schedule gets more difficult and the school corridors just get longer. I'm 15 minutes late for my class. I asked some phsyco to help me find my way and the guy just started hitting on me! Finally, miss waterworth's class. Some idiot bumped into me as I entered class and stormed out. What a rude guy! I glanced at my arm, that's gonna bruise...

I strolled in holding my head with pride, I would not be the mousy new girl. There was no seat but a gorgeous guy got up and left so I decided to take his place. A dark skinned girl shifted uncomfortably in front of me. "That's normally Percy's place but I guess you can sit here for now, I mean it's not like..." She trailed of as a blond girl shot her a glare. "Sorry, that's Thalia, I'm Annabeth" she gave me her hand and shook it firmly. My pride melted away, this girl knew how to carry herself. We talked a lot and after a warning Annabeth kept quiet for he rest of the lesson. The moment they knew I had nowhere to sit, they invited me to sit with them at lunch. Thalia shot me another death glare.

It seemed like a big table and they were obviously the popular group of the school but they were all so different. A stunning girl, Annabeth made me privileged to be in her presence, whoah! Did I just say that? Well she was just so sure of herself, so confident and intelligent. She always knew how to act and dress. She had startling grey eyes and bouncy blond curls, giving her an attractive advantage and a sophisticated reputation. I heard she once punched the lights out of a guy who flirted with her and called her a dumb blonde once her was rejected. Turns out the dark skinned girl was called hazel, the youngest and most timid of the group. She had a pudgy boyfriend frank. People thought their relationship was lame but I thought it was quite sweet. Frank trusted her with his life, and I mean literally he trusted her with everything! Money, homework, lunch but apparently she was keeping something very special for him and can't tell us. I tried not to press it too much but curiosity overcame me and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Frank was Chinese Mexican, a fascinating combination that you don't get every day. 

Pipers pov  
Thinks: what is wrong with him, anyway he was so rude when he pushed me today, and then just stormed off who does he think he is?  
the same guy who bumped into her was on the same table.  
I'm Jason, games captain, he held out a hand to piper  
She eyed him up and down, I can see why he is games captain  
His muscles showed through his well fitting top. His face was exceedingly handsome and his eyes where a startling shade of deep sky blue. He watched, as I finished my assessment. I felt myself blushing. But whatever, he was a rude jock and I wanted no business with him. I heard a click, suddenly his amused expression turned accusing and his jaw tightened.  
"Hey, Look I'm sorry about today, I had a bad morning"  
I rubbed the bruise on my arm  
He looked apologetically at my bruise," I'm also sorry about that"  
"Yeah well u hit me with some force yaknow?"  
"And I'm not a... Jock"  
I pursed my lips, this guy was reading me all too well and it gave me the creeps!  
My gaze moved to the other side of the table  
A guy with windswept raven black hair and a handsome tan  
I remember he had to run just before I met my new friends  
He caught me checking him out and smiled and chuckled, I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. My attention went back to Jason  
He smirked and said, "percy over their is taken" and if almost on queue, Annabeth strutted over and pecked him on the cheek.  
I stared at him curiously. Well this is awkward...  
But in no time we were chatting and laughing over things I thought of bringing up and he managed to say them before I could.  
Before long a girl, her face caked with makeup, crouched behind him and mockingly smirked, and mouthed; He's mine, Of course! I immediately felt defeated, Obviously he had a girlfriend, a much more prettier one than me, Obviously my first crush has a girlfriend, piper what where you thinking?! he looked shocked and embarrassed all of a sudden. I thought it was time to leave, I was just about to gather my books when he remarked rather irritably and said "back off Drew." Without even turning around  
"But why honey? You know I didn't mean what I said this morning..." she soothed and plonked herself on his lap, Yup definitely time to leave!  
He met me later, fashionably leaned by my locker. "Sorry about that, was Drew. I went out with her for a while and broke up but she gets a bit clingy...…"  
Great just my luck, A flirty handsome heartbreaker.  
"Hey," he said. "I'm not a heart breaker if that's what your thinking, she broke up with me!" He sounded flustered. But that was the problem. He knew exactly how I felt, he knew exactly what I was thinking all the time and it was a little embarrassing.  
"Nothing to be embarrassed about." He retorted  
"And by the way pipes, I think your much prettier than her"  
What? How on earth?  
In class she struggled With an ratio question with boys and girls at lunch, where they sat and what they ate, all very complex  
But piper immediately started thinking about Jason and drifted away in endless thought.  
Jason pov  
She was dazzling  
The prettiest girl I've ever seen  
Hair pulled into a messy braid  
Suddenly I felt a voice fill my head  
She was stuck on question three!  
I tore a page from my textbook and wrote  
Q3 - 12,17,11,3.8  
She looked bewildered, but put the note aside.  
At the end she asked me why I passed her the note with the answers of question three.  
"You we're having difficulty..." I trailed off,not knowing how to explain  
"How would YOU know If I was having difficulty?" I laughed and said I was pretty good at math and I just assumed that you would struggle on that one. I decided to keep the whole mind reading thing to a minimum. The voice filled my head again; how dare he?! The nerve...  
She shouted at me "I am not a dumb brunet if that's what YOUR thinking, I got that question hard ok? But the fact that you ASSUMED is completely typical! Omg and I actually..."  
"You actually..." I looked at her hopefully...  
She bit her nails and turned rosy red, she turned on her heels.  
"AND IM NOT A CHEATER!"  
Wow, that girl has got attitude!  
People stared at me, "Man U just got burned!" My and Percy's rival, Luke, had witnessed the whole thing. No way am I letting that one slip. I'd asked out on Friday for the weekend so she can't say no."don't worry Luke," I spat. She'll be drooling all over me before you can say 'u free this Friday?"  
"Yeah good luck with that man, I gots mys eyes on her" Luke said with a sly grin, he was up to something and I knew it...  
Piper pov.  
I was so pissed off! I was ready to do something crazy reckless.  
I guess it's sort of what I do. If I want my dad to stop moving, give me more time and just understand, I steal a car and crash into a  
unstable-work-in-progress monument-to-be, go into hospital and knock over the machines that are around me and punch the nurses. I act rude towards therapists because if I'm declared mentally unstable then he might spend sometime with me. "I'm not an attention seeker, I am an I independent confused WOMAN!" I screamed and cussed my anger out on the tumbling back wall of the school.  
I stopped suddenly. A slim figure was watching me, head tilted and electric blue eyes glinting in amusement, slender hands in his pocket. I opened my mouth for the usual, who are you? What are you doing here? But he just held up his hand. ' before you say anything I wanted to tell you this is not a safe place. "See that patch of bricks?" He motioned upwards, "they are meant to fall down any day now after a certain incident..." I raised an eyebrow at him. " which i will tell you if you come out of the alleyway"  
He suddenly rushed forward and grabbed my waist sending me tumbling down but he softened my fall and groaned on top of me. I slowly realised one of his hands was on my waist and the other caressing my face, my hands around his neck. He was dangerously close and I stared deep into his beady blue eyes. I leaned in and before I knew it, we were kissing. Now, my first kiss lying in a murky alleyway with some guy who had saved me from crumbly bricks wasn't exactly my perfect scene but I guess he was handsome and kind and funny and dreamy and sweet... From the five minutes I had met him. I responded but he was ready to take it further. I tilted my head and broke the kiss. He gave me a mischievous grin and jerked forward, kissing my neck before picking himself up and holding out a strong hand. "So... I'll pick you up Friday at seven?" He was asking me out. I had never been asked out. Or kissed. He seemed well dressed and sophisticated, but I couldn't afford for him to know I lived In a massive penthouse and basically own the building where my dad gets his makeup and costumes from. "No!" I said almost suddenly, "how about after school? Ummm, I want to get to know you better so..."  
He smirked, "sure beauty queen," and kissed my cheek." I came to tell you something but I hardly think it matters now..." He leaned in for another kiss but I cut him off and demanded what it was. "You know that Jason creep?"  
"I might have run into him..."  
"Well I saw that rejection thing near math class and heard him bet that you would be drooling over him in no time, I thought I should warn you that he is quite a player and I don't want you to get hurt.."  
He trailed off, how sweet... "Thanks,I think I'll look out for him..."  
We both advanced closer, ready to kiss again but the bell rang. I looked at him hopefully, he shook his head, the moment had passed.  
"I don't even know your name." I whispered  
"Luke, I know yours, pipes" he breathed, "bye."  
Luke pov  
Yeah! I just kissed the hottest girl in school after annabeth and Silena! I can't wait to see that stupid look on Jason's face when she turns that sorry ass down.


End file.
